Ahhh the Wonders of Monster
by immortal-lover14
Summary: Was going to be a one-shot about itachi but I think I might make it a story! summary inside! Rated T for my language and maybe hidan's if i make it a story same with might have romance if it becomes a story
1. Itachi

**Hello everyone! I just thought you all would like to know that I have continued this a bit and also have revised this chapter. I just had a sudden urge to continue this story that was so strong I stayed up all night to write it! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next!**

**I do not own naruto...*sigh* or Monster for that matter...**

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

"Itachi-san!" Tobi yells excitedly to the emotionless Uchiha

"Hn" Was the only reply he got, but that didn't damper his happy mood.

"Tobi found something! It was in the fridge and Tobi wants to know what it is!" Tobi went over to Itachi who was reading a bookon the coach.

Itachi sighed very quietly and put his book down "what did you find?".

"Tobi found this!" Tobi then shoved a can of monster in Itachi's face, but he did not flinch for he was a trained ninja after all.

Itachi took the can and tried to read the label in green but couldn't because it was in a different language.

Tobi then asked "Itachi-san! Do you know what it is?"

"It seems to be a type of drink" Itachi then opened the can and smelled the drink inside. "It has an interesting smell…"

"Tobi thinks Itachi-san should take a sip!" Tobi pretty much yelled **(A/N when doesn't he?)**at the Uchiha.

Itachi sighed again "Fine, but if I do will you leave me alone so that I may read my book?"

"Okay Itachi-san! But you have to drink it all!" Little did Itachi know that this was to entertain a certain bored Madara Uchiha, that was behind the orange swirly mask of cuteness.

Itachi tentatively took a sip before deeming it would not kill him. Started to drink the strange but good tasting liquid; he soon had finished the can and Tobi left, but would be back later.

5 minutes later…

The now once emotionless Uchiha was sitting on the coach trying to hold still but can't seem too, or pay attention to his book.

But something was bugging him, he felt as if he was being watched…

He then felt that feeling increase, he looked up to only see the ceiling. When the feeling went away, he trying again to read his book when he felt it again.

He checked the ceiling to see if it was Zetsu, he even activated his sharingan but nothing was there.

He then glared at the ceiling "I'm going insane no ones there"

**(Ha! You wish!)**

"What the hell?" Itachi says staring at the ceiling with a confused face.

**(Awww shit he knows I'm here!)**

"Hn" He says in monotone.

**(Well anyway Itachi just forget I'm here k?)**

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demands with a glare.

**(I guess that's not going to happen will my name is Lilly Mizuki! As for me knowing your name well…I'm not the only one that knows who you are, just be glad that I'm not one of your fangirls)**

"Fangirls?" he asks with slight disbelief.

**(Yes Itachi fangirls…even a few fanboys… trust me I know one of them…)**

"Fan…boys?" he asks with confusion clearly on his face. The 'strange liquid' he drank earlier was having strange effects on him.

**(Yes Itachi fanboys and trust me your fan-whatevers are very vicious *shivers* maybe even worse then Sasuke fangirls, now that's just scary…)**

"Sasuke has more fangirls in…wherever u come from?" Itachi asks in monotone being emotionless once again.

**(Yeah but I don't know why I mean really his hair looks like a chickens ass! And he is so emo…well…so are you but that's not the point…)**

Itachi then glares at the ceiling "I'm not emo"

**(Oh yes you are. Admit it!)**

"Hn" Itachi says grabbing his book to read to try and read his book again.

**(Itachi…)**

No answer

**(Itachi!...)**

Still no answer

**(ITACHI!)**

Again no answer but his eye twitched.

**(Itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi…*takes deep breath* ITACHI!)**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yells at the ceiling throwing his book down next to him losing his page, making him even more angry.

"Uchiha why are you yelling at the ceiling un?" Deidara asks coming out into the living room with out his cloak on.

"I was wondering what was so important to Lilly that she had to annoy me to know end, when I'm trying to read my book." Itachi say in monotone

"Who's that yeah?" A very confused Deidara asks with apprehension.

"The very annoying voice coming from the ceiling..." Itachi answers with his normal emotionless voice.

**(HEY! I'm not that annoying...am I?)**

"Yes you are annoying" Itachi looks at the ceiling with his face blank and looking completely serious.

"Okay un? Uchiha are you feeling alright?" Deidara asks with concern for the Uchiha...for once.

"I'm fine"

**(No you aren't!)**

"Shut up he wasn't asking you" He says as he glares at the ceiling.

**(I have always wondered is Deidara really a guy?)**

"Yes Deidara is really a guy"

"Wait what un? what did umm Lilly ask un?" Deidara asks uncertain if he should play along with the Uchiha's insane behavior.

"She wanted to know if you were really a guy" He stated matter-of-factly.

**('Cause a lot of fanboys are going to be really disappointed that he's not a she...HA he's a shemale!)**

"Apparently a lot of your fanboys are going to be disappointed that your a guy and she called you a shemale..." Itachi tells him slightly amused.

"I AM NOT A SHEMALE UN!" A very furious Deidara yells at the ceiling. Completely forgetting that there might not even be someone there.

**(YES HE IS ADMIT IT! AND ITACHI ADMIT YOUR EMO!)**

"I am not emo..." Itachi then glares at the ceiling.

"Yes you are Itachi yeah" Deidara gets distracted by the change in subject so suddenly like the blond that he is.

"If I'm emo you're a shemale" Says a smirking Itachi.

"I'M NOT A SHEMALE HM!"

"Then I'm not emo..." Itachi says very amused by all of this.

**(Lets just say that your emo Itachi and that Deidara's a shemale?)**

"No because I am not emo"

Suddenly Tobi runs in and yells "DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"Oh no un" Deidara's eyes...eye started to twitch.

Tobi then proceeded to glomp Deidara to the ground.

**(OMJ TOBIDEI YAOI! *nosebleed*)**

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Do you like yaoi or something?"

**(FUCK YA! i fucking love yaoi! my fav is sasunaru!)**

His eye twitched "sasu...naru?"

**(Yup that means your little brothers gay! have you ever noticed the gay-ness of his name sas-GAY! sas-UKE! there are so many names for him!)**

Itachi then glared at the ceiling that spoke of death.

"Itachi-san why are you talking to the ceiling?...and glaring at it? 'cause Tobi wants to know" Madara says in Tobi's chibi voice.

"I am not talking to the ceiling, I am talking to Lilly" He says not looking or glaring I should say from the ceiling.

"Itachi-san are you okay? Who is Lilly?"

"A very troublesome girl that will not leave me be to read my book, and has been calling me emo, my younger bother gay, and Deidara a shemale...like he is..."

**(HEY! you can't use troublesome 'cause Shikamaru owns that! and I have been saying nothing but the truth! now I just to find a way to tell Shika that he needs to sue you...hmmm)**

"I AM NOT A FUCKING SHEMALE UN!" Can you guess who that was? If you can't your a Tobi...not Madara but Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai what's a shemale?" Tobi asked curiosity clearly in his voice.

"I'm not telling you yeah"

"B-but why Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked with chibi tears forming at his eye hole.

"Because un I really don't want to explain it to you yeah" Deidara said annoyed as hell.

"Itachi-san what's a shemale?"

**(That's easy just tell him it's Deidara!)**

"The definition of shemale is Deidara" Itachi says slightly amused again because he knew how said blond was going to react.

"I AM NOT A SH-"

"Brat what are you yelling about?" A annoyed looking Sasori asks as he walks into the living room of the base.

"Sasori no Danna, Itachi keeps calling me a shemale hmmm and he keeps glaring and yelling at the ceiling un" Deidara pretty much whined to Sasori.

"Brat you know I like the fact that you look like a female but are a male" Sasori smirks and Deidara blushes.

**(OHMIJASHIN SASODEI!)**

Itachi's eye twitches again.

"Daaaannnnnnaaaa~ your not supposed to tell people about thaaaaat~" Deidara whines again but in an embarrassed kind of way.

"Brat I bet everyone already knows because of how loud you are." Sasori's smirk widened as Deidara's blush got darker.

**(*Gets images in head and gets a nosebleed* FUCK THE KEYBORED!)**

"You're a pervert" Itachi says as he looks up at the ceiling ignoring everyone.

**(And your an emo)**

Itachi glares at the ceiling "I'm not emo"

**(Ya just keep telling yourself that)**

"See Danna hmmm?" Deidara whispers to Sasori as he hid behind him as if Itachi's issues where contagious.

"You know I can hear you right?" Itachi then directed his glare away from the ceiling to Deidara.

Madara just watched as everything unfolded in front of him 'Itachi has gone insane from that drink...I wonder how the rest of the members would react to it...'

And with that thought Madara ran and got another can of Monster while yelling "DEIDEARA-SEMPAI!" in his chibi voice.

"What un?" Deidara yells angrily at Tobi as Sasori walks out of the living room. Probably back to his room to work on his puppets.

"Drink this!" Tobi yells happily as he shoves the can in Deidara's hand.

"What is it un?" Deidara asks worriedly as he recalled the last time Tobi gave him something.

"Tobi doesn't know but Tobi gave one to Itachi-san earlier!"

**(How the fuck did you guys get Monster?)**

"What's Monster?" Itachi asks confused.

**(It's the energy drink in the shemales hand)**

"So that's what it's called...now that I think about it I drank that and 5 minutes later I started hearing you..." Itachi says but Deidara was ignoring him as he sniffed that liquid inside the can.

"It smells weird un" Deidara says looking at the can as if it would bite him.

"Deidara it tastes good actually" Itachi informs the shemale wanting him to drink it so that he may understand his pain.

"Ok un" Deidara then takes a sip to test it "It is good hmmm" He continued to drink the Monster until it was gone. Leaving both Itachi AND Madara satisfied with their work.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Itachi: why did you have to re-write and continue this? Why couldn't you have just left me alone?**

**Because Itachi it's to much fun to bug you~ silly emo bunny!**

**Itachi: I AM NOT EMO!**

**sure you aren't emo bunny. So if you all would please review or comment or what ever the hell it is that would be great!**

**Itachi: Don't do it!**

**Don't listen to him! He's still cracked out on Monster!**


	2. Deidara

**Hello guys!**

**Itachi: Not again...**

**Deidara: Where are we un?**

**Why the fuck is the tranny here?**

**Deidara: I'm not a fucking tranny!**

**Okay if you say so~ Itachi do the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: *sigh* Immortallover14 does not own and NEVER will own Naruto and Monster.**

***throws show at him* DON'T SAY THAT! A GIRL CAN DREAM!**

* * *

**Deidara**

When Deidara had finished the whole can, once again Tobi left the room. Itachi had demanded that Deidara stay in the living room with him so that he could see if he had the same reaction as him. They both sat in silence for 5 minutes, not even Lilly talked.

"Lilly say something." Itachi said while watching Deidara.

**(Why should I? I mean do you really think that the shemale will be able to hear me just because it drank a monster?)**

"Who the fuck is that un? And I am not a fucking shemale!" Deidara yells to no one in particular.

**(Holy shit it can hear me after drinking a fucking energy drink! HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS BROKE THE UNIVERES! FIX IT!)**

"How did we brake the universe?" Itachi asked, forgetting the blond in the room for a second.

**(One you have monster some how. Two you can hear me. Three you have a shemale. And four...just because I said you fucking did!)**

"How many times do I have to say it? I am not a shemale un!" Deidara yelled angry that he was being ignored. "Now who the fuck are you yeah?"

**(Well like I told our little emo bunny over there I am Lilly Mizuki. Writer, drawer, student, blah blah blah. Over all I'm incredible awesome.)**

Itachi's eye twitched at the new nickname but said nothing as Deidara absorbed the information. "So where exactly do you come from un?"

**(That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Whahahaha!)**

"Why wont you tell us hmm?" Deidara asked with an eyebrow raised.

**(Because...not telling you makes me feel evil! And because you wouldn't know what the fuck I would be talking about if I told you.)**

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked just now getting back into the conversation.

**(Because some shit that I just don't feel like explaining, and you guys can't make me is the best part!)**

Both males became irritated because they knew it was true. Madara was just standing in the door way watching as both men just stared at the ceiling asking questions as if they were having a conversation with someone. He would be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't curious about this Lilly girl that Itachi mentioned.

**(You guys do know that Tobi is watching you right now right?)**

Itachi and Deidara just blinked for a second before they both looked to the doorway to see that Tobi was in fact standing there. "Holy shit how long have you been standing there Tobi un?"

"Tobi's been standing here for a few minutes, but Deidara-senpai and Itachi-san didn't notice Tobi! So Tobi was a good boy and didn't interrupt Deidara-senpai's and Itachi-san's conversation with Lilly-chan!" Tobi said cheerfully.

**(Fuckin' dumbasses aren't you ninja? You should have noticed him before me!)**

Itachi and Deidara were irritated that I had noticed Tobi before them. Before anymore could be said Sasori came back out with Kisame right behind him.

"Hey Dei, Sasori told me about what's goin' on with Itachi." Kisame said with a very sharp smirk, showing off his shark teeth.

"Kisame, Sasori! It's real! Lilly is real!" Deidara yelled at them.

Sasori sighed "Not you too Brat." Deidara pouted at not being believed. Well...they are a group of criminals...they do lie...a lot.

**(FISH STICKS! How's my favorite fishy~)**

"He's not a fish. He's a shark." Itachi informs Lilly very seriously.

"Uh what?" Kisame chuckled at the what seems to be random statement.

Itachi looked at him "Lilly said and I quote 'Fish sticks. How's my favorite fishy?'" He had such a serious face while saying that that both Deidara and Lilly laughed so hard they fell to the ground.

**(O-oh ja-jashin! I th-think I'm g-going to die from laughing to h-hard!)**

"S-same here un!" Deidara hollers along with her. Kisame just had this face like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or put Itachi in the loony bin. Even Sasori's emotionless eyes had a spark of amusement in them. Itachi was kind of angry that he had to say something like that and wanted him and Sasori to drink a 'monster' but didn't know where they were.

**(Tell Tobi to get them each a monster. I mean he seems to know where they are.)**

Itachi wanted to facepalm at the fact that he hadn't thought of that. "Tobi will you please get them each a can of the drink that you brought to me and Deidara?"

Tobi couldn't of been happier to help. "Of course Tobi will! Tobi is a good boy!" It didn't take him long to return with two more cans of monster for Kisame and Sasori.

**(Wait Sasori is a puppet...can he even drink one?)**

"Sasori no danna can you drink that with you being a puppet and everything un?" Deidara asked also being curious about it.

Sasori took the monster from Tobi "Of course I can Brat. I eat dinner every night so why would this be any different?" Deidara blushed for being such a blond.

"Lilly's the one that wanted to know hmm!"

"Why are you having me drink this...green stuff?" Kisame asked kind of leery of the amazing liquid that is monster.

"Because this seems to be the only way that you would be able to hear what Lilly is saying. After you drink all of it you wait for 5 minutes and you will be able to hear her." Itachi informed them. Sasori was impatient so he didn't wait for Kisame and just started to drink the monster.

"Hmm it has an interesting taste...I like it." And he continued on. Kisame seeing that it didn't kill him sighed and started to drink it as well.

**(Well...this is interesting...)**

Deidara and Itachi couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

**Tell me how was it?**

**Deidara: Shit**

**Itachi: Make me was to rip my eyes out**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU! *pouts* any please review so that I can know if these two are right or not!**


	3. Sasori and Kisame

**Hey everyone! Well I haven't gotten any new reviews on this...I'm kinda loosing heart on this guys! I mean I feel like no one really likes this... I'm hoping i get some reviews on this!**

**I *takes deep breath* Don't own Naruto or Monster! That was the hardest thing i have ever had to say in my life!**

* * *

**Sasori and Kisame**

Just like the other two Sasori and Kisame drank every last drop and waited in the living room for 5 minutes. Again no one said anything. Sasori being Sasori became impatient.

"It's been 5 minutes and I don't hear this Lilly person."

"Neither do I." Kisame added kind of bored.

"That's because she hasn't said anything yet un." Deidara told them growing impatient himself.

"Lilly say something." Itachi demanded. Only to be met with silence. "Lilly?" He asked as he looked at the ceiling. Still nothing. He looked over to Deidara to see that Deidara looked just as confused as himself.

"Did we really imagine it all?" Deidara asked Itachi, hoping that he had the answer like he usually did.

"No we couldn't have..." He said with uncertainty.

**(Pft...HAHAHA sorry I couldn't take it anymore! Oh jashin it is so fun to mess with people!)**

Kisame had jumped in his seat when he heard the voice. He looked all around him for the voice but couldn't find where it was coming from. Sasori's eyes narrowed but kept his face emotionless almost bored looking.

**(Awww did I scare you fish sticks? At lease you didn't get angry like emo bunny or freak out like the shemale.)**

Kisame smirked "Shemale?" He looked over to Deidara, who pouted.

"I guess Lilly has been calling him a shemale the whole time." Sasori said with a smirk while Deidara blushed.

"But Danna I'm not a shemale. I am a guy, I have a dick and everything! Do I need to show everyone to prove it yeah?" Deidara stood up reaching towards his pants.

**(Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!)**

Sasori smirked not really bothered by it while Itachi closed his eyes and Tobi ran from the room. "Keep your pants on man!" Kisame yelled while looking away. Deidara just sat back down satisfied with the response he got...well...except for Lilly's.

"You are a pervert you know that right hmm?" Deidara said as he looked at the concert ceiling.

**(Already been said by emo bunny~ And trust me I have no problem with that~)**

Deidara could only shake his head. Itachi just sighed while Kisame smirked, and Sasori looked bored.

"So Lilly what do you look like?" Kisame asked with a perverted gleam in his eye.

**(Well Fish sticks I have long black hair and blue eyes. I'm tall for my age and I am really pale from staying inside all the time.)**

Kisame nodded "How long is your hair and how old are you?"

**(It's to the small of my back and I am 16 turning 17 next month!)**

"Ha that makes me older then you un!" Deidara yelled happily.

**(So what? I don't give a shit if you're older then me! At least people can tell that I'm a chick! People always say when they see you 'is that a boy or a girl?' or 'that's a really pretty girl.' So what now bitch?)**

Deidara's face turned bright red with anger while Kisame laughed and Sasori and Itachi smirk. "Damn I like her!" Kisame yelled.

"Even though she called you 'fish sticks'?" Sasori asked.

Kisame nodded "Yup even then! I hope I can hear her talk forever that way I'll always be entertained!"

**(Awww Kisame I like you too! I wish I could give you a hug dammit!)**

Kisame smirked "You would be willing to hug me? An S rank criminal that could very easily kill you without chakra or my sword?" Everyone was quiet while they waited for her response.

**(Fuck yeah I would! I mean for one you're fucking taller then me. Two you are part shark and sharks are my favorite animal that lives in the ocean. And three...you awesome. Simple as that.)**

Everyone was some what shocked to say the least. They were expecting for her to change her mind about hugging him and to be scared. "You are a strange girl." Sasori stated with a smirk.

**(Sooooooo? It's more interesting to be strange then to be normal.)**

They weren't really sure of what to say to that. Luckily they didn't have to say anything as Tobi ran into the room. "Hi everyone! What are you all doing?" He asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Ugh Tobi go away. You are giving me a headache un." Deidara said while rubbing his head to help ease the headache that was beginning to form.

"Awww Tobi's sorry Deidara-senpai! Tobi was told by leader-sama to wait out here for Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san." Tobi yelled making the blonds headache worse.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are coming back today?" Kisame asked.

"Yup!"

**(Yay! Hidan and Kakuzu are gonna be here!~)**

"Lilly I'm just wondering...how do you know all of us? I mean I'm pretty sure that I have never met you." Kisame asked making everyone that could hear her wonder.

**(Well you see...we are in two different dimensions. And in mine you guys are in what is called an anime that is called Naruto.)**

"As in the kyuubi jinjuuriken?" Deidara asked kind of confused by it all.

**(Yes! Very good blondy someone needs to give you a cookie! Anyway the anime is mostly based on his life because he is the main character. You guys are the bad guys! But honestly you guys are the biggest reason why most people watch the show.)**

"And you have seen all of it?" Itachi asked slightly worried but didn't show it.

**(No I skipped to the episodes with you guys in it.)**

The thing that put them all on edge the most was that they couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. But before they could say anymore Hidan and Kakuzu burst into the room.

"We're back bitches!" Hidan yelled still covered in blood from his last ritual after his mission.

**(Yesh! Finally Hidan is here!)**

"Why do you sound so excited that Hidan is here?" Kisame asked as he looked at the ceiling. Hidan and Kakuzu having not been at the base when this all started stared at him as if he was insane. "What don't look at me like that! I was just asking Lilly a question!"

"Who the fuck is Lilly?" Itachi just sighed.

"Lilly is this girl that can only be heard after you drink this can of liquid. Then you wait 5 minutes before you can hear her speak." Hidan and Kakuzu just looked at him as if he had two heads.

"That is impossible. She she has to be doing a jutsu of some sort. Itachi simply use your sharingan to find her." Kakuzu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When all of this started I did because I felt that I was being watched. I didn't find anyone." The fact that Itachi was so serious was what convinced Kakuzu that there truly wasn't anyone but them there.

What the fuck did you fuckers take?" Hidan laughed. "What ever the fuck your on I want some." Tobi's ears perked at the mention of wanting what they had taken to hear Lilly.

"Oh Tobi will get it for you! Tobi know where it is!" With that Tobi ran and grabbed two more monsters. Running back he almost ran right into Hidan. "Here you go Hidan-san! Tobi is a good boy!" Hidan just smirked and chugged the liquid that was inside. Kakuzu was a little more leery.

"Is this going to coast me anything?" Everyone sighed at the question but shook their heads no. That was good enough for Kakuzu and he drank the liquid much more slowly then Hidan.

"Fuck that shit tastes fucking awesome!"

**(Hmmm I have always wondered what would happen if you all had monster. I guess you all get so hyper that you break the universe.)**

Everyone had different reactions to the statement. Kisame laughed, Itachi rolled his eyes, Sasori smirked, and Deidara wasn't paying attention.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is too short! But review!**

**Itachi and Deidara: DON'T REVIEW! (un)**

**NO ONE SAID ANYTHING TO YOU!**

**Deidara: Well if no one reviews then you wont continue this yeah.**

**Itachi: Thus leaving us alone.**

**Kisame: Awww come on guys she not that bad!**

***Gets teary eyed* At least Kisame likes me! *Hugs Kisame***

**Kisame: *Awkwardly pats head* So be nice and review!**

**Yeah do what the walking talking shark says!**


	4. Hidan and Kakuzu

**Okay I finally got another review! Yay! But I need more.**

**Deidara: Greedy Bitch**

**Hey! Don't be such a moody bitch just because you're on your period!**

**Deidara: I AM A MALE! I CAN NOT HAVE A PERIOD!**

**Bullshit!**

**Itachi: *sigh* Immortallover does not own Naruto or Monster. Thank god *says under breath***

**I HEARD THAT! *throws shoe at itachi***

**Itachi: Ow!**

* * *

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

During the 5 minutes that they had to wait Pein and Konan came out to take a break from all the paper work. When they walked out they saw almost everyone just sitting in the living room not saying anything. To say it was a little unnerving would be a lie. "What are you all doing?" Pein asked in his demanding leader voice.

"Leader-sama we are waiting to see if Hidan and Kakuzu will be able to hear Lilly un." Deidara told him completely forgetting that Pein and Konan didn't know yet.

"Who is Lilly?" Konan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lilly is a girl that is from another dimension with long black hair, blue eyes. She is tall for 16 almost 17 and she knows all of us." Kisame filled them in totally serious.

"And where is this girl?" Pein asked with no emotion.

"She's in another dimension." Sasori said as if it was obvious. Pein simply raised an eyebrow while Konan looked at them all worried.

"Are you all feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yes of course we are. I know it sounds insane but it is the truth." Itachi stated.

"Well it's been 5 fucking minutes and I don't hear a jashin damned thing!" Hidan yelled pissed that they had lied to him.

"That's because she hasn't said anything. She did that to me and Sasori earlier." Kisame informed him.

"Lilly speak." Itachi demanded. Again nothing. This irritated him and Deidara to no end. "Lilly say something we know you are there." Still nothing.

"Lilly fucking say something un!" Deidara yelled at the ceiling. Nothing.

"Lilly will you please say something?" Kisame tried.

**(Okay~ All you had to do was ask. Unlike emo bunny and shemale you are polite!)**

Hidan's eyes widened to the size of Tsunadai's boobs while Kakuzu's just narrowed. Pein and Konan watched them with slight curiosity as to if there was in fact a girl named Lilly from another dimension.

"Holy fucking shit. The bitch is real!" Hidan yelled with a smirk.

**(Well duh I'm fucking real you asshole. Don't fucking call me a bitch unless you want me to call you a bastard.)**

"I wouldn't fucking care if you did." Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame just listened to our banter back and forth while Tobi, Pein, Konan, And now Zetsu watched since they were out of the loop.

**(You know I was excited when I thought I would get to talk to you, but now I could give a shit less.)**

"Well I'm sorry to hear that bitch." Itachi sighed while the last four Akatsuki members that hadn't drank a monster looked at them wondering what they had to make them act like this.

"Tobi will you grab each of you one so that you can stop staring at us like we are insane."

"Yes! Tobi will!" When he came back he had 4 monsters in his arms. He handed one to each of them and if he wasn't wearing a mask everyone would see the smirk that was on his lips. "Here you go!"

"**I don't want to drink this shit.** We should at least try it.** It smells like shit.** Who knows maybe we'll like it." Zetsu argued with himself.

**(Geez he really is bi-polar.)**

"Is it important that we drink this?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow. Itachi simply nodded making Pein sigh. "Very well then." They then proceeded to drink the monsters.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short but I kind of got impatient  
**

**Itachi: Don't you always?**

**NO!...Maybe!...yes**

**Deidara: I was hoping that she would give up on this hmm!**

**NOPE! And guess what!**

**Deidara: what un?**

**I'm gonna make this into a story!**

**Itachi and Deidara: NO!**

**Kisame: Does at mean I'll get to see Lilly?**

**Why yes my fishy friend you will!**

**Hidan: What the fuck is this shit?**

**I'm not sure what this is Hidan but this is where I torment Itachi and Deidara!**

**Hidan: fuckin sweet.**

**Yup well anyway please review the story! **

**Itachi and Deidara: DON'T DO IT!**

**Shut up! *tackles them to the ground***

**Hidan: Fucking review or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!**


	5. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi

**Hello everyone!**

**Deidara: Why?! Why must this continue?!**

**because i said so! *throws shoe at him***

**Deidara: Ow un!**

**Hidan will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Hidan: Fuck no**

**okay let me re-word this. Hidan you will fucking do the disclaimer or so help me i will rip your balls off and have Kisame eat them!**

**Hidan: Fine you fucking bitch! The immortallover bitch doesn't fucking own Naruto or Monster! There i fucking said it.**

**Good hidan! now while you read this i'm going to listen to MTC by S3RL!**

**Itachi: pervert**

**SHUT UP! *throws tobi at him***

**Itachi: AHHHH!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi.**

This time the 5 minutes were anything but silent because Hidan had said something that ticked Lilly off. So when the 5 minutes were up the last four of the Akatsuki could hear her in the middle of their argument.

**(-you limp dick son of a bitch how fucking dare you say something like that. If I was there I would fuck you up!)**

"Ha bitch I doubt you would be able to. You're not even a ninja are you? You're so pathetic that I wouldn't even sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan was having fun to say the least.

**(I don't need to be a fucking ninja to fuck you up you fucker!)**

"Ha don't make me fucking laugh!"

This is when Pein decided it was time to step in. "Lilly."

**(Yes Pein?)**

"What do you know about us." Wasn't a question.

**(Well...I know about Akatsuk's plan to start the next great ninja war so that you can make kill all of the shinobi so that there will be peace in the nations. And also to collect all of the jinjuurikins so that you can extract the demons that are inside them.)**

They were all shocked into silence.

**(Not only do I know that but I also know some things about each of you. Kakuzu likes money and has five hearts that are each have a different chakra element. Hidan is a Jashinist and is immortal.)**

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed while Hidan smirked.

**(Sasori made himself into a puppet. Deidara came from village hidden in the rocks and he was a terrorist bomber for hire.)**

Sasori just looked bored while Deidara also smirked.

**(Itachi came from the village hidden in the leaves where he was a prodigy and became an anbu at the age of 12. He left his village because massacred his whole clan except for his younger brother Sasuke. Kisame was one of the 7 legendary swords men and he came from the village hidden in the mist.)**

Itachi's face became cold and emotionless and Kisame just nodded his head with a smirk on his blue lips.

**(Zetsu all I know about him is that he is a cannibal. Tobi...I don't know anything about him.)**

Zetsu didn't do anything and Madara made himself look disappointed but was secretly pleased that I didn't know anything about him.

**(Pein you control the 6 paths of Pein and you came from the village hidden in the rain. As did Konan who infuses her chakra with paper.)**

Pein stayed emotionless as did Konan. "How do you know those things about us?"

**(Urgh I already explained this! In my dimension you all are in an anime called Naruto. And it is all about the Kyuunbi's jinjuurikin life. You Guys are the bad guys that everyone seems to like more then the main character. I skipped every episode just to see your guys but I haven't gotten that far.)**

Pein nodded as if it all made since and he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. They had been talking for maybe 10 minutes now when suddenly.

**(What the fuck? Why did my screen suddenly go white? Where is everyone I can't see you!)**

"We are still here Lilly" Itachi said wondering what was happening.

**(Okay but I can't fucking see you guys! What the fuck...wait...why is the screen now swirling? Why is it sucking me in?! WHAT THE FUCK?!)**

Then out of no where small random things started to fall from the ceiling.

**(NO NOT MY IPOD!)**

A little rectangle device with a cord of some sort fell from the ceiling.

**(AHHHH!)**

Next came a girl that landed on the floor next to the rectangle with a loud painful thump. The girl looked to be 17 of age with long black hair that went to the small of her back in waves. Her eyes were screwed shut with pain as she rubbed her lower back. She had on some kind of long baggy black shorts and form fitting red tank top that showed off her curves perfectly. Her toe nails and finger nails were painted black. Her bottom lip was pierced similar to Pein but had horse shoes in. On the top of her right ear there was a bar and on the left was a cuff on the top. When she opened her eyes they were a startling ice blue.

"Lilly?"

* * *

**Okay so i wanna know what everyone thinks! I might be going to have to add my older cousin in this some how in later chapters XD so review!**

**Deidara: why your older cousin?**

**Because...She said she wanted to be in it**

**Itachi: Please tell me that she is nothing like you...**

**Poor poor emo bunny. Who do you think made me this way?**

**Deidara: Oh fuck un...**

**anyway~ REVIEW!**


	6. Lilly

**Good evening I wonderful readers! since the Akatsuki members now have all had a monster it's time for Lilly's point of view so see what she was thinking. I hope you enjoy!**

**Deidara: I doubt it.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Itachi: *sigh* Immortallover does not own and never will own naruto or monster. Thank god *says under his breath***

**Hidan: IT'S JASHIN!**

* * *

**Lilly POV**

What the fuck...my laptop tried to kill me. It sent me to the fucking Naruvers inside the Akatsuki base with a couple ninjas that I made fun of...well...shit!

*Flash back*

I was just minding my business reading fanfictions when suddenly a video of Itachi Uchiha reading a book took up my whole screen. I tried to look for the exit button but found none. Then he had said **_"I'm going insane no ones there."_**After he had glared at the camera. I couldn't help but say "Ha you wish." out loud to myself.

The freaky part was that he looked back at the camera with a confused look on his face and said **_"What the hell?" _**Okay maybe this isn't a simple video about Itachi reading a book.

So to see if it was real and that I wasn't going insane...or that I had gone insane I said back "Awww shit he knows I'm here!"

While still looking at the camera Itachi 'hn'ed at me in monotone freaking me out because that would mean that he can hear me. Which would means that this isn't just a video. Which means I really have gone insane. '_Ah what the hell. Might as well have some fun.'_ "Well anyway Itachi just forget that I'm here k?"

Itachi glared at the camera **_"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_** He demanded.

"I guess that's not going to happen. Will my name is Lilly Mizuki! As for me knowing your name well…I'm not the only one that knows who you are, just be glad that I'm not one of your fangirls." I shuddered at the mere thought of his fangirls. Trust me...I used to be one.

"_**Fangirls?"**_ He asked with what seemed to be disbelief. _'Are you fucking kidding me? I mean he is related to Sas-gay and also secretly a good guy that has to act like a bad guy so a lot of girls like that.'_

"Yes Itachi fangirls…even a few fanboys… trust me I know one of them…" And I did he was one of my best friends and he had said that he would go gay for Itachi.

_**"Fan…boys?"**_ He asks with confused expression on his face. HOLY SHIT ITACHI SHOWS EMOTION! I also fell out of my chair at not only the fact that he was showing emotions but also because he was such a blond about this!

"Yes Itachi fanboys and trust me your fan-whatevers are very vicious" I shivered. "Maybe even worse then Sasuke fangirls, now that's just scary…" And it is!

_**"Sasuke has more fangirls in…wherever u come from?" **_Itachi asks in monotone being emotionless once again. Well damn I thought that I would be able to take a picture and lie and say I drew it...guess I was to late.

"Yeah but I don't know why I mean really his hair looks like a chickens ass! And he is so emo…well…so are you but that's not the point…" I smirked. Who better to pick on in the Akatsuki then Itachi? I mean there's Deidara but he's not here.

Itachi glared at the camera again making my smirk widen."I'm not emo."

"Oh yes you are. Admit it!" I all but yelled at my computer screen.

_**"Hn"**_ Itachi said while grabbing his book that he was reading. I thought something was going to happen so I waited. I expected Tobi to run in and bug him or for Deidara to try and kill Tobi or maybe even Hidan do a ritual in the living room but no, nothing happened and I was getting bored.

"Itachi..." Nothing.

"Itachi!..." Still nothing.

"ITACHI!" Son of a bitch is ignoring me!

Taking a deep breath I let loose on him "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi" Taking another deep breath I used it all in one go. "ITACHI!"

I watched as Itachi through his book down making him lose his page and yell _**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**_ I didn't know that I could make the great Itachi Uchiha this angry! I actually got up and did a little happy dance.

My happy dance was interrupted when suddenly I hear _**"The very annoying voice coming from the ceiling..."**_ Itachi say in his normal emotionless voice.

I rushed back over to my laptop almost tripping over the stuff that was all over my floor. _'Damn I should really clean my room later.' _"HEY! I'm not that annoying...am I?"

_**"Yes you are annoying"**_ Itachi looked at the camera with his face blank and looking completely serious.

_**"Okay un? Uchiha are you feeling alright?"**_ I hadn't even realized that Deidara was in the room. Wait was that worry for Itachi in his voice?

_**"I'm fine"**_ Itachi replied.

"No you aren't!" Arguing with an anime character = dream come true!

_**"Shut up he wasn't asking you"**_ He said as he glared at the camera. _'He's been glaring at me a lot. Mission accomplished!'_

Deciding to change the subject I couldn't help but turn it towards Deidara. "I have always wondered is Deidara really a guy?"

_**"Yes Deidara is really a guy"**_ This seemed to get Deidara's attention!

_**"Wait what un? what did umm Lilly ask un?"**_ Deidara asked.

_**"She wanted to know if you were really a guy"**_ Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

"'Cause a lot of fanboys are going to be really disappointed that he's not a she...HA he's a shemale!" I smirked waiting for Deidara's reaction. It was bound to be entertain.

_**"Apparently a lot of your fanboys are going to be disappointed that your a guy and she called you a shemale..."**_ Ohhhh is that a smirk I see on Itachi's face?!

_**"I AM NOT A SHEMALE UN!"**_ Deidara furiously yelled at the camera.

"YES HE IS ADMIT IT! AND ITACHI ADMIT YOUR EMO!" Honestly I kind of feel like Izaya Orihara from Durarara because I'm kind of being a troll. It's so much fun!

_**"I am not emo..."**_ Itachi then glares at the me once again.

_**"Yes you are Itachi yeah"**_ Deidara got distracted by the change in subject. _'He really does act like a blond.'_

_**"If I'm emo you're a shemale"**_ Seems even Itachi is getting into the fun~

_**"I'M NOT A SHEMALE HM!"**_

_**"Then I'm not emo..."**_ Itachi said with amusement.

"Lets just say that your emo Itachi and that Deidara's a shemale?" I couldn't help but wonder what made all of this happen. I mean was it a jutsu gone wrong? Or something else?

_**"No because I am not emo"**_ Itachi wasn't as amused as he was a second ago but oh well.

Next thing I know Tobi runs in and screams _**"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"**_

_**"Oh no un"**_ _'Oh yes~'_

Tobi then proceeded to glomp Deidara to the ground. Making images of TobiDei enter my mind.

"OMJ TOBIDEI YAOI!" I almost got a nosebleed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow _**"Do you like yaoi or something?"**_

"FUCK YA! I fucking love yaoi! my fav is sasunaru!" I smirked as I watched Itachi's reaction.

His eye twitched **"sasu...naru?"**

I swag my arms around for affect but they couldn't see it which was disappointing. "Yup that means your little brothers gay! Have you ever noticed the gay-ness of his name sas-GAY! sas-UKE! there are so many names for him!"

Itachi then glared at the camera that spoke of death.

Me being me I once again wasn't paying attention because I figured out how to make the video thingy smaller so that I could still see what was going on and work on my fanfictions at the same time.

_**"A very troublesome girl that will not leave me be to read my book, and has been calling me emo, my younger bother gay, and Deidara a shemale...like he is..."**_ I instantly thought of Shikamaru.

"HEY! you can't use troublesome 'cause Shikamaru owns that! and I have been saying nothing but the truth! now I just need to find a way to tell Shika that he needs to sue you...hmmm" And I actually thought about it.

_**"I AM NOT A FUCKING SHEMALE UN!"**_ Deidara yelled.

_**"Deidara-senpai what's a shemale?"**_ Tobi asked with curiosity in his cute evil voice. _'Why does he have to be so evil?! He's so frickin' cute!'_

_**"I'm not telling you yeah" **_Deidara pouted.

_**"B-but why Deidara-senpai?"**_ Tobi asked with chibi tears forming at his little eye hole.

_**"Because un I really don't want to explain it to you yeah"**_ Deidara seemed to be annoyed.

_**"Itachi-san what's a shemale?"**_

"That's easy just tell him it's Deidara!" Lets make Deidara even more annoyed!

_**"The definition of shemale is Deidara"**_ We all knew how Deidara was going to react. What we weren't expecting was Sasori.

_**"I AM NOT A SH-"**_

_**"Brat what are you yelling about?"**_ Some how Sasori managed to look annoyed and bored at the same time. Fucking ninjas.

_**"Sasori no Danna, Itachi keeps calling me a shemale hmmm and he keeps glaring and yelling at the ceiling un"**_ Deidara whined to Sasori.

_**"Brat you know I like the fact that you look like a female but are a male"**_ Sasori smirks and Deidara blushes._ 'Oh damn.'_

"OHMIJASHIN SASODEI!"

Itachi's eye twitches again.

_**"Daaaannnnnnaaaa~ your not supposed to tell people about thaaaaat~"**_ Deidara whines again but in an embarrassed kind of way. _'OH DAMN!'_

_**"Brat I bet everyone already knows because of how loud you are."**_ Sasori's smirk widened as Deidara's blush got darker.

I was getting so many bad images of them that it wasn't even funny. "FUCK THE KEYBORED!"

_**"You're a pervert"**_ Itachi said as he looked up at the camera ignoring everyone.

"And your an emo" Don't ask me why I must make him angry because I will always tell the same thing...It is fun.

Itachi glares at the camera again. _**"I'm not emo"**_

"Ya just keep telling yourself that" If he keeps glaring at the camera its going to melt.

Me being me I completely spaced out yet again while they talked. While they talked I was busy thinking about what it would be like to catch a camera on fire. Would it melt or would it explode? _'Damn why does pyromania run in my family?!'_

I was brought of my very entertaining thought when Tobi suddenly yelled _**"Drink this!"**_

_**"What is it un?"**_ Upon looking back at the video thingy I saw that Sasori had left and Tobi was shoving something into Deidara's hand.

_**"Tobi doesn't know but Tobi gave one to Itachi-san earlier!" **_As I looked at the can in Deidara's hand I noticed something. _'How the fuck did they get Monster?'_

"How the fuck did you guys get Monster?"

_**"What's Monster?"**_ Itachi asked confused.

"It's the energy drink in the shemales hand" I mean seriously how did they get Monsters?!

_**"So that's what it's called...now that I think about it I drank that and 5 minutes later I started hearing you..."**_ Itachi said but Deidara seemed to be ignoring him as he sniffed the Monster.

_**"It smells weird un"**_ Deidara said as he looked at the can as if it would bite him._ 'Come on be a man and drink it!'_

_**"Deidara it tastes good actually"**_ Itachi said making me do another happy dance. _'Yes~ Score one for Monster!'_

My happy dance lasted for like 6 minutes this time because I mean Monster does not get tiny 2 minute happy dances. No they get 6 minute ones!

"_**Lilly say something."**_ I heard Itachi say.

"Why should I? I mean do you really think that the shemale will be able to hear me just because it drank a monster?"

"_**Who the fuck is that un?! And I am not a fucking shemale!"**_ Deidara screams at the top of his lungs.

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. "Holy shit it can hear me after drinking a fucking energy drink! HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS BROKE THE UNIVERES! FIX IT!"

"_**How did we brake the universe?"**_ Itachi asked me as if it wasn't obvious.

"One you have monster some how. Two you can hear me. Three you have a shemale. And four...just because I said you fucking did!"

"_**How many times do I have to say it? I am not a shemale un!"**_ Deidara yelled seeming to be angry that he was being ignored. _**"Now who the fuck are you yeah?!"**_

"Well like I told our little emo bunny over there I am Lilly Mizuki. Writer, drawer, student, blah blah blah. Over all I'm incredible awesome." I did a pose to show my awesome-ness but once again no one could see it.

"_**So where exactly do you come from un?"**_ The tranny asked me.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Whahahaha!" I laughed. If anyone was home with me then they probably would have called the mental hospital.

"_**Why wont you tell us hmm?"**_ Deidara asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because...not telling you makes me feel evil! And because you wouldn't know what the fuck I would be talking about if I told you." Which is true. It's not like they knew about Oregon.

"_**Why do you say that?"**_ Itachi asked butting into our conversation.

"Because some shit that I just don't feel like explaining, and you guys can't make me is the best part!"

I felt like someone else was in the room with them so I looked over to the door and saw that Tobi was just watching them. I narrowed my eyes wondering what Madara was thinking. What is he planing?

"You guys do know that Tobi is watching you right now right?" I just watched as Itachi and Deidara looked at each other for a second before turning to see Tobi in the door way.

"_**Holy shit how long have you been standing there Tobi un?"**_ I face palmed at their lack of ninja skills that they claim to have.

"_**Tobi's been standing here for a few minutes, but Deidara-senpai and Itachi-san didn't notice Tobi! So Tobi was a good boy and didn't interrupt Deidara-senpai's and Itachi-san's conversation with Lilly-chan!"**_ Tobi said cheerfully. _'That's bullshit! I doubt that's true. Now if only I knew what the fuck he was planing!'_

"Fuckin' dumbasses aren't you ninja? You should have noticed him before me!" I vented my frustrations to them. I could see that they were annoyed but I didn't give a fuck. Then I see Sasori come back out but now with Kisame.

"_**Hey Dei, Sasori told me about what's goin' on with Itachi."**_ Kisame said with a very sharp smirk, showing off his awesome shark teeth.

"_**Kisame, Sasori! It's real! Lilly is real!"**_ Deidara yelled at them, making me laugh.

Sasori sighed _**"Not you too Brat."**_ Deidara pouted at his seme making me smirk in a perverted way. _'No! Bad Lilly! Very bad Lilly!'_

Turning my attention back to what was going on I couldn't help but focus on Kisame. "FISH STICKS! How's my favorite fishy~"

"_**He's not a fish. He's a shark."**_ Itachi informs me very seriously making me pout.

"_**Uh what?"**_ Kisame chuckled.

Itachi looked at Kisame _**"Lilly said and I quote 'Fish sticks. How's my favorite fishy?'"**_ He had such a serious face while saying that that I lost it! I was on the ground laughing my ass off.

"O-oh ja-jashin! I th-think I'm g-going to die from laughing to h-hard!" I barely got out.

"_**S-same here un!"**_ Deidara laughed with me. When I looked back at the screen Kisame just had this face like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or put Itachi in the mental hospital, making me laugh even harder!

Suddenly I got an idea "Tell Tobi to get them each a monster. I mean he seems to know where they are."

Itachi wanted to face palm himself for not thinking of that sooner making me giggle. _**"Tobi will you please get them each a can of the drink that you brought to me and Deidara?"**_

Was it just me or was Tobi a little to happy to help? _**"Of course Tobi will! Tobi is a good boy!"**_

"Wait Sasori is a puppet...can he even drink one?" I couldn't help but ask out loud.

"_**Sasori no danna can you drink that with you being a puppet and everything un?"**_ Deidara asked for me.

Sasori took the monster from Tobi _**"Of course I can Brat. I eat dinner every night so why would this be any different?" **_I laughed at Deidara as he blushed of embarrassment for not paying attention.

"_**Lilly's the one that wanted to know hmm!"** 'Trying to blame shit on me now I see.'_

"_**Why are you having me drink this...green stuff?"**_ Kisame asked as he eyed the monster as if it would eat him.

"_**Because this seems to be the only way that you would be able to hear what Lilly is saying. After you drink all of it you wait for 5 minutes and you will be able to hear her."**_ Itachi told them. Sasori didn't wait for Kisame at all and just started to drink it.

"_**Hmm it has an interesting taste...I like it."**_ And he continued on. Kisame finally seemed to man up and started to drink the Monster.

A smirk ripped across my face. "Well...this is interesting..." Then I started my Monster win dance since Sasori likes Monster! WOOP WOOP!

"_**Lilly say something."**_ I heard Itachi demand. I didn't answer him since I was to busy with my monster dance. _**"Lilly?"**_ _'Ha motherfucker ignore me? How does it feel emo bunny?!'_

"_**Did we really imagine it all?"**_ Deidara asked making me stop my dance.

"_**No we couldn't have..."**_ Itachi said with uncertainty in his voice. I lost it.

"Pft...HAHAHA sorry I couldn't take it anymore! Oh jashin it is so fun to mess with people!"

I watched as Kisame jumped in his seat. He looked all around him but couldn't find where my voice was coming from. Sasori's eyes narrowed but kept his face emotionless almost bored looking.

"Awww did I scare you fish sticks? At lease you didn't get angry like emo bunny or freak out like the shemale." I smirked as I remembered it.

Kisame smirked _**"Shemale?"**_ He looked over to Deidara, who pouted. Funny how he already knew who I was talking about.

"_**I guess Lilly has been calling him a shemale the whole time."**_ Sasori said with a smirk while Deidara blushed.

"_**But Danna I'm not a shemale. I am a guy, I have a dick and everything! Do I need to show everyone to prove it yeah?!"**_ Deidara stood up reaching towards his pants.

I couldn't help but encourage him to do it. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"_**Keep your pants on man!"**_ Kisame yelled while looking away. Deidara just sat back down seeming to be satisfied with the response he got.

"_**You are a pervert you know that right hmm?"**_ Deidara said as he looked at the camera.

"Already been said by emo bunny~ And trust me I have no problem with that~" And I really didn't I knew I could be a perv but I had my limits too...I'm just not going to tell them though.

"_**So Lilly what do you look like?"**_ Kisame asked in a pervy kind of way.

"Well Fish sticks I have long black hair and blue eyes. I'm tall for my age and I am really pale from staying inside all the time." I am a hermit and I'm damn proud of it! My mother on the other hand...yeah...not so much.

Kisame nodded _**"How long is your hair and how old are you?"**_

"It's to the small of my back and I am 16 turning 17 next month!" I don't know why I was telling them all this but oh well it's not like I'd ever meet them in person!

"_**Ha that makes me older then you un!"**_ Deidara yelled happily.

"So what? I don't give a shit if you're older then me! At least people can tell that I'm a chick! People always say when they see you 'is that a boy or a girl?' or 'that's a really pretty girl.' So what now bitch?"

I watched as Deidara's face turned bright red with anger as he glared. While Kisame laughed and Sasori and Itachi smirk. _**"Damn I like her!"**_ Kisame yelled.

"_**Even though she called you 'fish sticks'?"**_ Sasori asked.

Kisame nodded _**"Yup even then! I hope I can hear her talk forever that way I'll always be entertained!"**_

"Awww Kisame I like you too! I wish I could give you a hug dammit!" Yes I'm the hugging type of person screw handshakes! Hugs are better!

Kisame smirked _**"You would be willing to hug me? An S rank criminal that could very easily kill you without chakra or my sword?"**_

"Fuck yeah I would! I mean for one you're fucking taller then me. Two you are part shark and sharks are my favorite animal that lives in the ocean. And three...you awesome. Simple as that." And I had said nothing but the truth!

"_**You are a strange girl."**_ Sasori stated with a smirk.

"Sooooooo? It's more interesting to be strange then to be normal."

Just then Tobi ran into the room. _**"Hi everyone! What are you all doing?"**_ He asked with his head tilted to the side.

"_**Ugh Tobi go away. You are giving me a headache un."**_ Deidara said while rubbing his head to help ease the headache that was beginning to form.

"_**Awww Tobi's sorry Deidara-senpai! Tobi was told by leader-sama to wait out here for Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san."**_ Tobi yelled making the blonds headache worse. My ears perked at the mention of my favorite immortal Jashinest.

"_**Hidan and Kakuzu are coming back today?"**_ Kisame asked.

"_**Yup!"**_

"Yay! Hidan and Kakuzu are gonna be here!~" I accidentally said out loud.

"_**Lilly I'm just wondering...how do you know all of us? I mean I'm pretty sure that I have never met you."**_ Kisame asked making everyone that could hear me look at the camera.

"Well you see...we are in two different dimensions. And in mine you guys are in what is called an anime that is called Naruto."

"_**As in the kyuubi jinjuuriken?"**_ Deidara asked kind of confused by it all.

"Yes! Very good blondy someone needs to give you a cookie! Anyway the anime is mostly based on his life because he is the main character. You guys are the bad guys! But honestly you guys are the biggest reason why most people watch the show."

"_**And you have seen all of it?"**_ Itachi asked. _'Shit think of a lie, think of a lie!'_

"No I skipped to the episodes with you guys in it." No one said anything for second.

"_**We're back bitches!"**_ Hidan yells walking into the living room with blood all over him.

"Yesh! Finally Hidan is here!" I did a mini happy dance.

I guess my mini happy dance wasn't so mini as I hear _**"Here you go Hidan-san! Tobi is a good boy!"**_ I looked back at the screen to see Hidan smirking and chugging the Monster. _'Holy shit he just fucking chugged a Monster! Well it's a good thing he's immortal.'_ Kakuzu seemed little more leery.

"_**Is this going to coast me anything?"**_ I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped.

"_**Fuck that shit tastes fucking awesome!"**_

"Hmmm I have always wondered what would happen if you all had monster. I guess you all get so hyper that you break the universe." _'Fucking ninjas.'_

Once again I stopped paying attention as I contemplated on how they broke the universe.

"_**Well it's been 5 fucking minutes and I don't hear a jashin damned thing!"**_ I hear Hidan yell out of no where making me jump. As I looked at the screen I noticed that now Pein and Konan are in a the room as well.

"_**That's because she hasn't said anything. She did that to me and Sasori earlier."**_ Kisame informed him.

"_**Lilly speak."**_ Itachi demanded. _'Oh hell no. He did not just order me to speak! Fuck that!'_ So I kept my mouth shut. _**"Lilly say something we know you are there."**_

"_**Lilly fucking say something un!"**_ Deidara yelled at me and I just ignored his sorry ass.

"_**Lilly will you please say something?"**_ Kisame asked me nicely.

"Okay~ All you had to do was ask. Unlike emo bunny and shemale you are polite!" I watched Hidan and Kakuzu to see that their reactions were exactly as I thought they would be.

"_**Holy fucking shit. The bitch is real!"**_ Hidan yelled with a smirk. _'Oh hell no he did not just call me a bitch!'_

"Well duh I'm fucking real you asshole. Don't fucking call me a bitch unless you want me to call you a bastard."

"_**I wouldn't fucking care if you did."**_ He said with his smirk. So we bickered for maybe 6 minutes.

"You know I was excited when I thought I would get to talk to you, but now I could give a shit less." I was pissed now.

"_**Well I'm sorry to hear that bitch." **_I didn't realize what an asshole Hidan was!

"_**Tobi will you grab each of you one so that you can stop staring at us like we are insane."**_ I hear Itachi ask Tobi.

"_**Yes! Tobi will!"**_ When he came back he had 4 monsters in his arms. He handed one to each of them. _**"Here you go!"**_

"**I don't want to drink this shit.** **_We should at least try it._ It smells like shit.** **_Who knows maybe we'll like it."_** Zetsu argued with himself.

"Geez he really is bi-polar." I said as I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"_**Is it important that we drink this?"**_ Pein asked with a raised eyebrow. Itachi simply nodded to tell him that fuck yes it's important! _**"Very well then."**_ They all drank the monsters, Pein and Konan was leery at first not only because of the strange liquid but also because of their piercings. Zetsu didn't really have a reaction to it and Tobi was careful not to show any part of his face.

I was just about to press play on a youtube video but then Hidan had so say something. _**"I bet you're an ugly bitch."**_ That was all he said. All of the Akatsuki members looked at him, the ones that could hear me wondered how I would react while the ones that couldn't hear me yet wondered what I was saying.

To say that I was pissed was to say the least. "And why would you say that?" I said through clenched teeth.

"_**Because you just sound like you would be."**_ That was his reasoning? _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"I hope that someone from the leaf village out smarts you -which wont be very hard- blows your body to pieces and buries it under extremely heavy rocks. So that you can never make another sacrifice and die because you lose your immortality!" I yell at him.

"_**What do ya mean it wouldn't be very hard?! Bitch like that would ever happen!"**_

"Stop calling me Bitch! I have a fucking name you fucking nimrod!" Bitch be trippin' if he thought that I would be okay with this. For the next couple minutes the argument continued until he crossed the line.

"_**I bet your mother is fat ugly bitch that can't get your bastard of a fathers dick up."**_ _'Oh hell no! He did just say that about my mom! No one talks about my mom like that!'_

"You did not just say that about my mom! My dad I could give a shit less about him but you don't fucking say anything bad about my mom and get away with it. You limp dick son of a bitch! How fucking dare you say something like that. If I was there I would fuck you up!"

"_**Ha bitch I doubt you would be able to. You're not even a ninja are you? You're so pathetic that I wouldn't even sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"**_ Hidan seemed to be having fun.

"I don't need to be a fucking ninja to fuck you up you fucker!" Urgh I just wanna kick him in his fuckin' balls!

"_**Ha don't make me fucking laugh!"**_

"_**Lilly." **_I hear a very demanding voice. I turned to see Pein.

"Yes Pein?" I asked.

"_**What do you know about us."**_ Wasn't a question. What is with the demands and no questions?

"Well...I know about Akatsukis plan to start the next great ninja war so that you can make kill all of the shinobi so that there will be peace in the nations. And also to collect all of the jinjuurikins so that you can extract the demons that are inside them." No one said anything.

"Not only do I know that but I also know some things about each of you. Kakuzu likes money and has five hearts that are each have a different chakra element. Hidan is a Jashinist and is immortal." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed while Hidan smirked while I glared at him.

"Sasori made himself into a puppet. Deidara came from village hidden in the rocks and he was a terrorist bomber for hire." Sasori just looked bored while Deidara also smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Itachi came from the village hidden in the leaves where he was a prodigy and became an anbu at the age of 12. He left his village because he massacred his whole clan except for his younger brother Sasuke. Kisame was one of the 7 legendary swords men and he came from the village hidden in the mist." Itachi's face became cold and emotionless and Kisame just nodded his head with a smirk on his blue lips.

"Zetsu all I know about him is that he is a cannibal. Tobi...I don't know anything about him." Zetsu didn't do anything and Tobi seemed to be disappointed but I didn't believe him for one second.

"Pein you control the 6 paths of Pein and you came from the village hidden in the rain. As did Konan who infuses her chakra with paper." Pein stayed emotionless as did Konan.

"_**How do you know those things about us?"**_

"Urgh I already explained this! In my dimension you all are in an anime called Naruto. And it is all about the Kyuunbi's jinjuurikin life. You Guys are the bad guys that everyone seems to like more then the main character. I skipped every episode just to see your guys but I haven't gotten that far." I sighed in relief when Pein nodded. I was just starting to relax when suddenly my screen on my laptop went completely white.

"What the fuck? Why did my screen suddenly go white? Where is everyone I can't see you!"

"_**We are still here Lilly"**_ Itachi said making me relax just a little bit.

"Okay but I can't fucking see you guys! What the fuck...wait...why is the screen now swirling? Why is it sucking me in?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" My screen was swirling around and around freaking me out. But what freaked me out more was the fact that my hair was going towards it from being sucked in. I watched as my sketch book along with my pencils get sucked into my screen. I was to shocked to react as I watched my stuff fly into my laptop screen.

I was brought out of my shock when my iPod flew threw my screen with the head phones hitting me on their way out. "NO NOT MY IPOD!" I yelled. I could feel the pull get stronger. Suddenly I'm lifted out of my chair and into my computer screen. "AHHHH!"

I closed my eyes so tightly that it hurt I could feel my hair whipping around me and hitting me in the face._ 'What the fuck is going on?! Why is this happening?!'_ I was having a mental freak out! What felt like was hours was actually seconds passed before I felt my ass connect with what felt to be a floor. I rubbed my lower back to help ease the pain in my backside. _'Ow...'_

"Lilly?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Lilly's point of view!**

**Deidara: It was terrible.**

**No one asked you!**

**Itachi: doesn't matter. But it's true.**

**Fuck you emo bunny!**

**Hidan: Just shut the fuck up! *looks to the readers* Now review the fucking story!**


	7. GOMEN!

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating! It's just that school is more important right now! It's my senior year and if i fail even one class I wouldn't be able to graduate with my class! I'm already failing U.S. Government and Astronomy of course it doesn't help that I hate Mr. Ralston. I mean really? He sent me to detention 3 times for no reason while others cuss him out and he just tells them to sit down? UNFAIR! Sorry I have a grudge against him...anyways...I'm sorry and it isn't just school it's family matters and also relationship stuff...I'm just having a hard time right now...I will post as soon as I can I promise I just need some ****inspiration and time.**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Love Immortallover~**


End file.
